Babysitter
by That Random Girl
Summary: Numbah 4 isnt about to babysit his 5 year old brother on a Friday night when he could be with his friends! So, who else to come and babysit than his old crush, Kuki Sanban. While shes there, will old sparks light up?
1. Chapter 1

**BabySitter **

Yeah just randomly came up with it, I hope you like it (: if you do R&R pleeaaaseeee???

Beatles Household- 4pm 

"Four"

"No"

"Six"

"No!"

"Ten!"

"NO!"

"Come on Wally!"

Wallabee Beatles looked up from his ipod and glared at his mother. He was now 15, taller and had grown his hair out of his bowl cut. He rolled his eyes.

"Mom! I'm not gonna spend my _Valuable _Friday night looking after a little kid! You can't put a price on a Friday night" He went back to his ipod.

"COME on Wally, It's just one night! Your father and I haven't been out in _ages_" She was growing desperate. "It's just one night with your brother"

Wally laughed. "Yeah, one night with a walking, talking, _hitting _brat."

Joey, who was sitting across from him at the dinner table, stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"_Wally" _His mother muttered, rubbing her temples. "One night, is all I'm asking…"

"I have plans"

"Thirty dollars, for the whole night"

Wallabee growled and glared at her. "Mom, if you're so eager to pay for someone to baby-sit the brat, hire someone and leave me alone."

Mrs. Beatles bit her lip and looked at Joey, who was glaring at Wallabee, angry that his older brother was paying no attention to his stares.

"I don't want to leave him alone…" She muttered.

"You mean you don't want a complete stranger to put a restraining order on you because of the brat" Wallabee scoffed, and then yelped as Joey kicked him hard in the knee under the table.

"Besides" His mother continued, "There isn't anyone responsible to hire."

Wally grimaced as he rubbed his throbbing knee. "Well don't look at me, I've got plans tonight."

His mother sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll make some calls" and with that she left the room.

Wally glared at his little brother, who returned the stare with matching emerald eyes.

"That hurt you brat."

"I'm no brat" Joey said folding his short arms over his chest. "You're just stupid."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me stupid."

"I'll call you whatever I want, and that's what you are." He poked out his tongue at him and laughed.

"You little-"he threw himself across the table at his little brother, who jumped off the chair and ran out of the room laughing.

----

Joey looked grouchy as he watched his mother walk triumphantly down the stairs, looking much greater than before, with a newly painted lipstick mouth and mascara eyes under her newly brushed hair.

"Moooom" he whined as she checked herself in the mirror. "I don't want a babysitter; I can take care of myself."

"You're five, Joey."

"Almost six"

He watched his father walk down the stairs, fumbling around in his wallet for his car keys.

"Found them?" his mother asked his father worriedly.

"No, not yet." He ran a hand through his hair, "I left them on the bench after work, and I know I did. Joey- you saw me put them-"

He broke off; Joey couldn't hide his smile in time. His mother narrowed her mascara eyes at him.

"Hand them over"

He shoved a hand in his pocket and handed over the key.

"You better be good for this babysitter Joey, Mommy made a lot of calls to get her, she's apparently very good, and if I so much as get one phone call-"

Joey frowned and folded his arms. "I'm always good."

His mother opened her mouth to reply, then shook her head and sighed, looking at the clock.

"We should be back around 10, your brother's leaving in half an hour, ok?"

"Whatever Mom." Joey scoffed, looking moody. He hated being treated like a five year old; all he wanted was to go with his older brother anyway. Why did Wallabee have to be such a jerk to him?

She knelt down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly rubbed off straight away. With a final "Be good" both her and his father had walked out the door. He walked half heartedly through the window to watch their car pull out of the driveway. He felt his eyes begin to water and he quickly wiped that away too. He knew he was too old to start crying just because he didn't have his mom and dad with him. He could hear Wallabee on the phone, probably talking to some girl. He smiled, finally something to cheer him up.

"_And so I was like, yeah whatever, and she's like, yeah so true, and I'm like, yeah whatever, and she's all like-"_

He felt like he'd heard the same story over and over with Chantelle, but he still at least half paid attention to what she was saying, he couldn't let Chantelle think he was a non- sensitive kind of guy.

"Yeah I hear that" He muttered when a second of silence appeared in the girls conversation that seemed never-ending. He opened the fridge; phone still glued to his ear as she jabbered on about more subjects he wasn't even listening to. He took a swig of milk and put it back, wiping his milk moustache as the girl on the other end of the line continued her mindless speech about her and her friends' outfits.

"_Yeah then I said to her, I said Oh my god that fringe cut was so 2 weeks ago! And she's like Oh my god so not, then I was like Oh My God I cannot believe she just disagreed with me, like totally uncalled for, THEN Oh my god your never going to believe this, she actually-" _

Wallabee rounded a corner and found Joey, sitting on the floor watching cartoons. He grabbed the remote and flicked to another channel. Joey turned around and glared at him.

"I was watching that!"

"Shutup already" he muttered and sat on the couch, rolling his eyes as Chantelle continued to talk, and talk.

Joey stood up and tried to steal the remote back, but his brother, being 10 years older, against him stood no chance. With a kick aimed at him, he walked off in a huff.

"_Wally? Wally? Are you even, like, paying ATTENTION." _He heard Chantelle scream at the other end.

"Sure, Babe, Sure, Sorry just my brother…"

"_Ok, good, so as I was saying, Yeah, Steph's totally wearing the exact same shirt I was wearing on the exact same day, but in gym, because you know I don't wear the same shirt for gym, like in normal day wear, because that is like, gross and like seriously-"_

"Like, Oh My God, who is this Wally, your OTHER girlfriend?"

Wally sat up straight as the phony girl accent interrupted Chantelle's chatter.

"_OH MY GOD!" _Chantelle squawked. _"Like, who is this?" _

"This is, um, Janie, and I'm Wallabee's girlfriend."  
_"Like Oh My God Bee! I thought you said you were single!" _

With a click, he realized she's hung up.

"JOEY! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He raced to the other phone in the kitchen, where his younger brother was in hysterics. Wallabee picked up a kitchen knife to dramatize the effect. Joey's eyes widened in fear and ran out. Wally was about to race after him, when the doorbell made him stop.

Groaning, he walked over and pulled it open, then his mouth followed.

There stood the most beautiful girl he'd seen, one of his friends in school, Kuki Sanban. They hadn't talked in a while, months, ever since Wallabee had gotten into the popular crowd. She had long glossy raven hair, her trademark green sweater and black jeans with pink shoes, also her pearly white smile, which lit up when she saw him.

"I'm here for Joey- Wallabee? Is that you?"

"Uh, Uh, Yeah, Hey."

He tried to smile his best grin at her, then her eyes found the long knife still in his hand, and he hid it behind his back.

"Wow, it's been ages, can I come in?"

"Yeah" he muttered, still watching her.

"I hear you have plans tonight."

"I do?" He asked, confused, his thoughts were elsewhere…."Oh, yeah with Hoagie and some of the guys…" he muttered, suddenly that didn't seem as important.

To be continued….

R&R! please let me know what you think, I've been told I have crappy writing skills and I REALLY REALLY want to improve, so if you can give me any tips It'll be much appreciated!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Read and Review….pleeaaaseeee let me know what you think and where I need improvement (:

X-x-x-x-x

(Kuki's POV)

I stepped in through the front door, looking around. It looked exactly the same as it had 5 years ago, when I was last there for a pool party. I felt Wallabee's gaze on my back and spun around. He grinned at me and I felt my knees go weak.

"So…" I muttered, hoping the blush in my cheeks wasn't too noticeable. "Where are you going tonight?"

His smile seemed to fade and he looked away, shuffling his black sneakers. "Uh, ya know…" he muttered something about a party under his breath. My stomach tightened and I looked away too, that's right, he was in the popular crowd now, it's what popular people do…they have stuff to do on a Friday night besides-

"So you're in babysitting now huh?" He asked me, giving me a charming smile.

"Uh…" I muttered, staring at him like the idiot I am, "Yeah…"

"Feel sorry for you," He chuckled, leading me to the kitchen.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, giving him a playful shove and he turned around and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Means you're stuck with my brother all night," He smirked, leaning casually against the fridge.

"He's better than some of the kids I deal with…" I muttered, turning away. I couldn't stand to look at him without wanting to swoon. His long blonde hair, emerald eyes, buff body and casual pose had me drooling ever since elementary. But as soon as I spotted his house I had made a promise to myself…I wasn't going to fall for the most popular guy in school…or let him know that I was…

"So…" Wallabee muttered again, "Where are you these days?"

"We go to the same school." I reminded him.

"Yeah… But you know I've seen ya around…"

"Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and looking at him suspiciously.

Wally opened his mouth, but before he could answer we were interrupted with a loud crashing sound coming from the other room. I ran into the living room, Wallabee behind me.

A smashed vase lay in the middle of the room, Joey nearby, with a too- innocent grin on his face.

"JOEY!" Wally screamed at him.

Joey folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him. "It was an accident."  
"No it wasn't you brat, don't play with ya cruddy ball inside."

Joey pouted and glared at him. "I don't have to listen to you, your not mom."

Wallabee looked as if he was about to explode. He growled at his little brother and looked ready to shout, Joey winced, bracing himself for the yelling match. I put a hand on Wallabee's shoulder and he turned and gave me a confused look, his head tilting to one side, reminding me of a cute puppy…_no time to think about that…._

"Hey Joey…" I cooed to him. He looked so cute, like a mini Wallabee. He even tilted his head to the same side, confused.

"Huh?"

"I'm your babysitter" I smiled at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. Wallabee laughed at me.

"Kuki, don't bother trying to talk English to him, he's more of an animal than a human being."

Joey glared at him, his emerald eyes fierce. "I'm not an animal!"

"Yeah you are" Wally told him in his mocking voice.

"Am not!" Joey wailed, his voice rising.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are-"

"Boys!" I slapped a hand over Wally's mouth. He pulled away, still sniggering at me. Joey pouted, still glaring at me.

"You're such a brat" Wally started.

"Don't you have some place to be?"

"Yeah," Joey started too. "With your _girlfriend" _

"She's not my girlfriend" Wallabee said, hint of danger in his voice.

Joey smirked "Oh yeah, then who's she?" he pointed at me, evil grin in place.

"She's here to put up with you, you brat." Wallabee growled at him

Joey rolled his eyes. "Suuuuuuuuurrreeeeeeeee" He giggled.

Wallabee made a grab for him, but Joey ran dodged him and ran out of the room, laughing like crazy. "WALLY'S GOT COOTIES! WALLY'S GOT COOTIES!"

"Brat!" Wallabee yelled after him and started running.

I shook my head to myself. "_Boys" _I muttered. Just then the doorbell rang. I still heard Joey's laughing and Wallabee running after him, so I guess it was my job to answer it.

I opened the door, and almost jumped back in fear. Chantelle was standing there, with her familiar comrade Phoebe. Chantelle was the queen of…everything…in my school. She had absolute say in everything. If she was away, the school would mourn. Her long blonde hair was perfect, her clothes looked new and never crinkled and her skin was buttery smooth. She always had a familiar neat black line tracing around her twin midnight blue eyes that gave me death stares in the hallways. Ever since elementary school we'd never gotten along. Phoebe was just a familiar look-a-like of her, except she was the number one. Her medium length hair was bleached, her clothes matched Chantelle's and her makeup was identical to her friends'. It amused me how much she tried to be identical to Chantelle, and succeeded.

Chantelle's lined eyes widened in horror as she saw me.

"_What," _Chantelle sneered, flicking her long hair back behind her shoulder, "Are you doing here?"

"I'm actually…um.." I couldn't think of anything to say. We had been to school since 1st grade and she's never spoken to me before, what could I say?

"Actually-"

"Where's Wally?"

"Um…"

They barged past me into the house, looking around.

"Wally!" Chantelle shrieked.

I folded my arms and glared at them. "Do you mind?"

"No, actually," Chantelle scoffed, "Me and Wally have plans."

Just then Joey ran past, still scrambling to get away from his older brother. He turned a corner and ran straight into me, grabbing my legs and panting. Wallabee came up behind him, but stopped suddenly as he saw the two girls. He gave them a sheepish smile as Chantelle put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? Are you going tonight or not?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Then why didn't you call me back?"

Wallabee looked taken aback, and looked angry at being addressed like he was a student and she was a teacher.

"You hang up on me"

Chantelle raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, only because…some chick…"

"That was him" Wallabee pointed at my legs.

"Whatever…" Chantelle scoffed. "Are you going to be there or not?"

"Yeah…" Wallabee started, "But I have to be there after 7…"

Chantelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just because" Wallabee shrugged, "My mom doesn't want me to go until then."

"Blow her off," Chantelle smiled, "Come with us now."

"Cant" Wallabee said, a little too quickly, "Waiting for HG"

"Naw" Chantelle pouted at him, and then fell silent. "Well, we'll wait for you there?"

"Yeah…" She walked over and pulled him into a back breaking hug, before turning and strutting out the door, Phoebe at her heels. Before stepping out the door they gave me a _look. _Joey stuck his tongue out at them before I snapped the door shut

"God thought they'd never leave" Wallabee joked.

"Yeah well whose fault is that?" I asked. I was a bit peed off, seeing as how they barged in to talk to him, and he's the one that's friends with him.

The familiar head tilt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed. "Don't worry" I muttered.

Wallabee opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Joey began laughing again.

Wallabee made a threatening move towards him, but before he could do anything a loud ringing of "Souljah Boy" mixed with Travis Barker drumming was heard.

"That's my phone…" Wallabee trailed off, looking around, "Where…?"

He turned his gaze to his brother, who was innocently whistling at the ceiling, looking around. Wallabee and me stared at him. He stopped and looked around innocently.

"…What?"

"Give it". Wallabee sneered at him.

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled the cell out of his pocket. "Say please." He said, waving it around. Wallabee snatched it and flipped it open, walking into the other room with it.

"Moron" Joey sneered. I laughed and he looked up at me, eyes narrowed.

"You're so cute." I cooed at him.

His cheeks suddenly flushed maroon, but he looked mad. "I am not cute!" He glared at me with his fierce green eyes.

"Ok" I muttered, still smiling. He folded his arms.

"I'm not" He insisted.

"Yep"

He growled at me. He reminded me so much of Wallabee, but cuter, I had to keep grinning.

"So anyway…" I said, turning to him. "You're mom said you're supposed to have a bath now."

His eyes widened and he looked up at me, a reassuring smirk on his face. "Nah, I don't…I already had one."

I returned his smirk…yeah like I haven't heard that one before…

"Your eyes change color when you lie…" I started. He immediately slapped his hand to his eye, and then looked up at me, annoyed that I won. He pouted and narrowed his eyes. "No they don't"

"Yeah but they might if you have bad hygiene."

He looked at me skeptically. "What's hygiene?"

"When no-one goes near you because you smell so bad."

He rolled this thought in his mind. He gave in. "Fine" He muttered, starting to go up the stairs. "But you're not coming in with me"

"I'm not?" I asked amused.

He stuck out his tongue. "No, your not, Pervert"

I scoffed as he ran up the stairs. Cheeky little…

"Is he gone?" Wallabee rolled his eyes as he came around the corner, his mischievous grin in place.

"Yeah…Bath time" I muttered, grinning back.

"Good…" he came closer to me.

"Why? You'll be gone soon too" I muttered.

"I don't have to…" He trailed off, looking me up and down. I felt a blush come to my cheeks and I smiled, looking up into his eyes.

"What about your plans?"

He chuckled and started playing with a bit of my hair, which was hanging down around my shoulders. "Hoagie can wait anytime."

"Mmmm…But your girlfriends can't"

He seemed to wince at that, and stepped back.

"They're not my girlfriends…Not like that."

"U-huh…" I whispered.

"I can stay…If you want me too…"

I thought about it for a second. If he did, maybe we could be a couple…right? I shook my head, trying to drag my brain out of these thoughts.

"I have to get back to work…"

---

_Damn _I thought to myself. I looked after her as she walked away, into the kitchen. I tried to pull my gaze away from…her retreating side, but it was hard…very hard. I shook my head and gazed at the time, Hoagie should pick me up any minute now. I _had _to spend the night with her. I'm not gonna let my 5 year old brother take the glory…

"Smooth" I looked up onto the landing and saw Joey, sitting on the floor, listening through the railing. Grrr…

"Go take your little bath, Joey." I muttered, turning on my heel and about to follow her.

"Hey, I'm the one spending the whole night with her, don't get crabby at me." He laughed out loud and ran out of sight, out of the danger zone. How does my little 5 year old brother know…?

----

NAH! Let me know what you reckon 

x


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys :D yay

* * *

Wally fumbled around in his pocket, trying to find out the time while leaning against the front door, maybe out of fear that another one of his obsessed friends would come bursting through and wreck his chance. He grabbed his phone to check how much time he had: 10 minutes before Hoagie usually showed up to take him somewhere. Usually he couldn't wait, but Kuki made him never want to leave…

He peered around the corner at her, sitting on the couch looking moody and flicking through channels. He smirked at her and walked over. She glanced at him but didn't say anything. He sat down beside her and moved closer.

"So…" He began, looking around.  
She raised her eyebrows at him, but avoided turning towards him.

"How long have you been in this business for?" He asked her while playing with the rip in his jeans.

"A while…" She mused half smiling.

He shuffled closer to her, looking towards the TV. She turned to him, her eyebrows raised.

He smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth and leaned his face close to hers.

"Is it fun?" He almost whispered to her.

Kuki sat there for a while, gaping at him, before shaking her head slightly and smiling back, now a red tinge in her cheeks. "I guess…" she whispered back.

Wally reached out a hand and gently put it on her knee, stroking his fingers along the worn denim of her jeans. Kuki looked down, considering pushing him off, but somehow her thoughts never got to action, she simply leant closer to him, staring into his emerald eyes. He leant in too, watching her chocolate brown pupils with curiosity. He reached out a hand and gently pushed a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear. Kuki leant even more forward, her face inches from his. Wally leant in more, closing the distance…

A loud throbbing music filled the room and they both jumped back. One of them had leant on the remote of the TV, switching to another channel. Wallabee groaned in annoyance and switched it off; he was starting to get annoyed at the interruptions. He turned towards his friend again, eager for another try.

Kuki looked at him; he was smiling sweetly at her. She turned away and shook herself in disbelief. She couldn't believe she almost kissed her childhood crush, a guy who hadn't spoken to her in almost 6 months, too busy hanging around his new friends than spoken to her…she couldn't give in that easily?

She felt his bright green eyes on her face and she turned towards him, he was leaning in towards her again, waiting. She broke her gaze and stood up.

"I better go check on Joey…" She muttered, walking quickly up the stairs and leaving Wally scratching his head in confusion.

Kuki dragged one foot above the other, slowly making her way up the stairs. She twirled a loose strand of black hair around her slender finger, her mind racing.

_What if we did go out? Would he hang around us again? Would he take me on dates and kiss me even if everyone's watching? Would he even tell his friends about us? Would he hang around me at all? What about the girls who like him at school? Would he break up with me if anyone asked him out?_

She shook her head, trying to rid her mind with these confusing thoughts. Who said they even would go out?

"He probably doesn't like me anyway…" She muttered to herself sadly.

"Who?"

She turned around in alarm, seeing Joey standing in the doorway of the bathroom, grinning widely at her and his eyes looking the same as Wally's did when he was about to knock out a villain, back when they were 10.

"Nobody" Kuki muttered, her cheeks growing hot, "Why aren't you in the bath?"

Joey pushed his long hair out of his eyes and glared at her, still grinning.

"What are you Child Killer? Do you want me to burn myself with the hot water or make me get frozen with the cold water?"

She smiled slightly. "Has anyone ever told you you're too much like your brother?"

Joey looked please at this remark. "All the time."

Kuki rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

(Wally's POV)

"I'll get it!" I half shouted to nobody in particular, racing towards the door. I opened it without even bothering to see who it was, I already knew who was ringing the doorbell.

I opened it to see my best friend since first grade, Hoagie Gilligan Jr. He smirked at the sight of me and folded his arms across his chest. "Ready to go?" He asked, walking past me and into the hall.

Hoagie had changed a lot since we were kids. He had lost a lot of weight, with a new found talent at wrestling, and his hair had grown into a long shaggy hairstyle, which he flicked around a lot to impress girls, it was a thing he did to annoy me. It also annoyed me how he dressed the same as me, only with his trademark blue shirts.

"I don't think I'm going…" I muttered to him.

Hoagie raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

I let out a small cough and gave him a sad look. "I'm sick."

Hoagie looked at me suspiciously. "You didn't sound sick on the phone."

"Uhh…" I looked around. "You know how quick these bugs come…" I trailed off, grinning at him.

Hoagie scoffed and gave me a knowing look. "Dude, you don't get sick."

"Says who?" I demanded.

"Says the whole time I've known you, you've only been sick 3 times."

"Yeah well…" I muttered. "I'm sick now." I jabbed my thumb at the door, indicating the way out.

"Yeah…Suuuure" Hoagie gave me a knowing look. "Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is she?" Hoagie smirked at me. "Last time you were" -He raised his hands- "Sick" -He flicked his fingers in 'quotation fingers'- "You were just skipping maths class to go make out with Alexa in the gym." He started laughing.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and frowned. "There is no girl, I'm really sick." I coughed again, indicating how contagious I was.

Hoagie raised his eyebrows again, but before either of us could say anything, we heard the gentle thumping of Kuki bounding down the stairs. I gulped and glanced at Hoagie, who smirked at her as she made her way over. I gave him a warning look which he ignored.

"Why hello Kuki…" He greeted her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How are you?"

She glared at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm fine thanks, Hoagie, and how are you? Made out with any strangers lately?"

Hoagie chuckled, but you could see how annoyed she was at her saying his real name. "Not lately, Kuki." He turned to me, giving me a wink. "She's a feisty one, ay, Wally?"

I made a 'cut throat' gesture at him, but Kuki's mouth had already fallen open and her arms were on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know…" Hoagie trailed off, giving Kuki a knowing look and smirking. "I better leave you guys alone…wait do you need protection?" He asked Kuki, grinning widely.

Kuki looked like she was going to hit him, but then swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't, I'm not one of the tramps you hang around Hoagie."

Hoagie frowned, giving her an angry stare. "The girls Wally and I hang around are not tramps Kuki, and just because you're frigid, it doesn't mean that they are tramps."

"Oh right!" Kuki smiled sarcastically, I could see the fury in her eyes. "I'm frigid, of course. And you and them are absolute angels, like they're angels when they insult me in the hallways."

Hoagie was getting irritated at her. "We don't insult you, you know, you _are _'Jap- Crap'-

Before anyone could blink Kuki and slapped Hoagie right across the face, with such force I thought I felt it too. He looked shocked, gently touching his now crimson cheek. Kuki walked off towards the living room, fuming.

"You Bit-"

"Shutup!" I hissed at him. "My brothers around."

"Well she is!" Hoagie shouted, staring after her.

"You didn't have to insult her race…" I muttered angrily at him.

"You're _defending her?" _He asked me angrily.

"No" I said quickly. "But you know, she is my friend, she has been-"

"Don't bring up child memories Wallabee" Hoagie growled at me, rubbing his cheek.  
"Whatever"

We both stood in awkward silence for a while, Hoagie rubbing his cheek and checking it in the hallway mirror before straightening up and taking one final look at me. "So you're staying?"

"Yeah" I muttered, trying to think. "I have to look after Joey."

He gave me a weird look. "You're blowing me off for him?"

I racked my brain for an excuse. "You won't be alone…besides I would rather go with you…but I'm…grounded." I finished lamely.

Hoagie bought it. His glare turned sympathetic. "Oh, so I can see why you're shacked up with _that." _He jerked his head into the direction of the living room, where Kuki was.

I felt a stab of annoyance. "Yeah…"

"Well, I better go before I get attacked again." He half laughed, hiding his embarrassment at getting hit by a girl. He opened the door and turned towards me.

"You're missing out on a good night tonight you know…are you sure you don't want to sneak out?"

I paused, thinking about what I could get tonight. Chantelle, Drinks, Dancing, bight lights, running from cops…It all seemed so repetitive, so boring….but a night with Kuki…a friend I'd missed for years…maybe a chance to be her friend again…when would the chance for that come again?

"Wally?"

Hoagies voice knocked me from my fantasy. "I'm sure." I grinned at him as he closed the door with a snap.

"You're staying?"

I turned around to see Kuki leaning up against the wall, looking both confused but pleased at the same time. I felt my hands shake as I walked towards her.

"Yeah…thought I'd stay here if that's okay."

"It's your house." She mumbled, looking away.

I leant up against the wall, looking at her. I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. She turned to me, looking annoyed. "What?"

I smiled and turned away. "Nothing."

She grinned and poked me. "Spill!"

I shook my head, trying not to laugh as she poked me in my ribs. She kept doing it, laughing. I remembered back to when we were 11 and she always tickled me like she was now to get information out of me. Back then it was annoying, now I just quivered under her touch. I grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall playfully. "What are you gonna do now?" I teased her.  
She beamed and tried to shake me off, still giggling. Pretty soon I found myself staring into her eyes. I was grateful to see that I had grown taller than her since we were younger, me now being almost a head taller than her.

"You're beautiful." I answered her, this time not taking my eyes off her gorgeous face.

Her mouth opened, but she didn't talk. I dropped my grasp on her, our hands still holding each others at our sides. I felt her tightly squeeze mine and I pressed against her again. Her head was stretching towards mine, our lips almost touching-

A loud clanging came from upstairs and she turned at the last minute, and all I got was a mouthful of hair.

"Oops!" Joey yelled from upstairs, and then started laughing loudly.

I pulled away, cursing under my breath and wishing he was a baby again, when all he did was sleep and drool.

"I Better…um…" she trailed off, making her way to the stairs.

I kicked myself and leant against the wall again, knocking my head against it a few times. It was more likely an alien invasion would happen than I would ever get a second alone with Kuki Sanban…I had to get Joey out of the way, just as Kuki managed to get Hoagie out of the way…I needed a plan…

Reviews make me smile :D then write more!

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh my! **

**Seems like it's been forever since I last updated huh? Usually I'm on the ball with these things! So sorry guys! **

**The thing that made me update are all these reviews! Thank you so much! I've hardly gotten any reviews in the past and I'm flattered (: YAY! **

**What made me hurry is now there's a story that sounds very similar to mine on the board. Ahh well, You can't own words.**

**I hope this sounds ok, I told you guys I'm working on my writing, so if you have any tips that would be really helpful, and I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive please (:**

**Well thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**-Wallabee's POV-**

I chewed on the side of my lip- hard- and winced. I tasted blood. I always did that, took things to hard and ended up hurting myself. It was funny how a bleeding gum made me realize that.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed as I poured myself some water. I felt foolish now, a minute ago I felt great. Being with Kuki in the same room made me feel like a kid again and I felt…free. I wanted to be with her and to hold her. But she doesn't see that anymore…she only sees what I've become. I felt my stomach turn as I realized something

_She'll never give me a shot._

I brought the glass to my lips, but felt myself choke as I realized Joey was standing right next to me, giving me an evil and knowing look.

Trouble.

"What?" I demanded.

"Someone's Jumpy" Joey smirked. I narrowed my eyes and coughed again, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

Joey jumped up onto the counter and blinked his pale green eyes at me. He knew how much I hated him staring at me for no reason.

"What?" I asked him again.

"Nothing" He smirked and laughed. I growled at him and started walking out, I did not have time for this, and I had to think how to get him out of the way.

Joey called out to me, quietly so I could only just hear it.

"You _loooove _her…"

I spun around; he was smirking at me, still looking up at me from the counter. "I don't love her" I growled at him. I shouldn't let my little brother stir me up anyway, what kind of a four year old does that? I heard him jump down and run after me.

"Whatever dude, I'm the one who's going to spend all night with her anyway."

I looked down at him, he grinned innocently back at me. A sudden thought entered my head.

"Joey…You know how much I love you…"

"Not really" He muttered, amused. He leant up against the steps and watched me.

"Yeah, well I do, and I would really like it if you'd-"

I broke off, he started making kissing noises at me. I growled and took a threatening step towards him. He stopped.

"-Maybe give me some time with Kuki, me and her are friends and we need to catch up-"

Joey raised his eyebrows at me and coughed. The cough sounded a lot like "Make out". I frowned. This is going to be harder than I thought… I folded my arms.

"What do you want?"

Joey folded his arms too. He gave me a sneaky look and bit his lip, still smiling.

"How much time are you after to"- He winked at me- "Talk?"

"How about you just not annoy us _at all?" _I proposed.

"No deal" Joey grinned. I frowned as he kept smiling in that annoying way of his.

"What will it take?" I don't know why I was giving in so easily, I just wanted him to be out of the way with his mouth shut- for _once_.

Joey looked up and bit his lip in a fake thoughtful way. I cringed as I thought what stuff could possibly be going through his head. He finally grinned at me in his evil way.

"You get to hang out with me whenever I want."

I rolled my eyes. "Except tonight." He paid no attention.

"And you have to play whatever game I chose."

I groaned. "Fine"

"And" he continued, "I can go in your room whenever I want."

I debated for a second whether this was worth the time with Kuki. "Fine" I sighed, "But only if there are no more conditions."

For a second Joey looked disappointed, but then a smile spread over his face as he thought of the possibilities of going into _my _room, where usually I'd hang him from the ceiling fan if he so much as thinks about entering it.

I hope I didn't regret this.

**-Kuki's POV-**

I felt my pocket tremble and I looked out into the landing before reaching into my pocket to pull out my vibrating phone. The caller ID read 'Abby'.

"'Sup Abs?" I asked her.

"Hey girl!" Abby shouted back. I could hear the throbbing beats of the music in the background.

"How's the party?" I asked her.

"Great!" She yelled back over the loud bass of dance music. I could hear Nigel laughing in the background and I felt my stomach squirm as I realized what I was missing out on.

"Awesome…" I muttered back. I walked onto the landing, phone still on my ear. I heard her laughing non top at something Nigel had said. When she stopped she asked me "So you still babysitting?"

"Yeah" I said. I looked in the mirror and saw I was smiling in a dorky way. I had to stop smiling when I don't even know I'm doing it.

"You sound happy" Abby pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… I guess I am. The kid I'm looking after is kind of cute." _Two boys_ I thought.

"Ooo… How old?" Abby asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Thinking a four year old is your type?"

"Maybe" Abby laughed.

I giggled and mumbled "Sure, Sure".

"So you're having fun?" Abby Asked again in her sly voice.

"Yes, Mother" I laughed.

I heard Wallabee's voice yelling out my name from downstairs.

"Who's that?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Nobody, don't worry" I mumbled quickly, feeling my cheeks grow hot. I covered the mouth piece and yelled out "Just a sec" Hoping he wouldn't reply too loudly. I heard Abby squeal with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You rebel Kook! I cant believe you have a boy!" She was squealing so loudly I blushed more, hoping neither Joey or Wally would come upstairs.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I whispered to her, but she didn't believe me.

"Babysitting, huh?" She laughed. "So what's his name?"

I could have kicked myself. "Have a good night with Nigel" I muttered before closing the phone, both of them still giggling at me.

_Great, now when I go to school everyone will wonder who I spent the night with. Then they'll find out the truth that it was just because I was running after some little kid all night. _I sighed and made my way down the stairs, where Wallabee was leaned up against the wall. He gazed at me with deep emerald eyes and a familiar smile. I felt my stomach drop and my feet slip as I missed a step and fell right into him, his arms catching me at the last minute.

How embarrassing.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Wally with a smug look on his face. I felt my face grow, if possible, even hotter.

"Yeah" I muttered, untangling myself from his grip. He was still smiling at me in that annoying way of his, probably at my red face. I straightened my skirt, feeling his eyes on me. After I while I glared back.

"What?"

"Nothing" He smirked, looking away. He shuffled his feet and bit his lip. "DO you want to watch a movie or something?"

I frowned, suspicious. "Where's Joey?"

Wally shrugged and growled. "Probably messing up my room."

I giggled and Wally smirked. _Is he flirting with me?_

I shook out these thoughts and wondered into the living room with Wally following me. He suddenly dived at me and dragged me onto the couch, tickling me. I started laughing and telling me to get off, But I don't know, none of my other babysitting jobs were this fun.

After a while he stopped. And instead brought his lips to meet mine.

_Definitely not this fun._


End file.
